In the AGES cohort we are able to assess various profiles of health, disease, and physical function. With respect to the eyes, we are estimating the prevalence and risk factors of eye disease as well investigating possible functional correlates in persons exhibiting clinical signs of disease in other organ systems, including the brain. For example, AGES data confirms that retinopathy lesions are found in older people who do not have diabetes; lesions in persons without diabetes constitute the majority (78%) of retinopathy cases. Usually the retinal lesions are mild. Kidney dysfunction is also likely to be present in affected individuals. AGES is a member of the Cohort for Heart and Aging Research in Genomic Epidemiology (CHARGE) consortium. As such, it is involved in genetic meta-analysis for discovery or replication of genetic variants of disease. AGES has partnered with international collaborators and published papers on the genetic basis of retinal vessel caliber, retinopathy, and age-related macular degeneration. For more information on the AGES study (design, progress and findings), see http://www.hjarta.is/english/ages. Refer to project bibliography on the study website for additional published papers. See also ZIAAG007380 and ZIAG006000(Dr. Harris).